


Hurts So Good

by Antares_28



Series: LexWellWeek2016 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, High Heels, Limousine Sex, Limousines, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/pseuds/Antares_28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LexWellWeek 2016 - Day Three.<br/>Prompt: Black Tie Event AU</p>
<p>Alex and Max are heading to a very special reception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurts So Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whirlwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/gifts).



> Hello :)  
> I know I'm a little late, but I hope you'll like it!

They sat in the back seat of the limo on the way to the reception and Alex laughed and groaned at the same time, pulling her long dress up to her knees.  
“These heels are killing my feet already,” she said and Max grinned, grabbing her legs gently and draping them over his lap.  
He loosened the black tie from around his neck and she watched as he then gently slipped the shoes from her feet, dropping them onto the floor of the limo before his hands gently began massaging her feet, his fingers slowly digging into her tender and sore flesh and she watched, unable to help the flush of heat that seemed to instantly spread over her.  
She bit down on her lower lip and as if he knew what he was doing to her, Max turned his head to look at her, leaning back against the door, her cheeks slightly flushed and one thin strap of her dress having fallen off her shoulder.  
He shook his head slightly, staring at her, his feet stopping their massage.  
“You’re beautiful,” he told her and she stared at him in return, before she smiled almost shyly and her cheeks became flushed now for a different reason. “You are,” he insisted just in case she didn’t believe him and she laughed slightly in that way she sometimes did when she was embarrassed by something.  
“You have to say that,” she managed to smile and tease back.  
And just hearing her say that, Max felt himself grin widely in response.  
Alex leaned forward, her fingers curling around his tie and he allowed himself to be tugged towards her, their foreheads nearly colliding, but Alex tilted her lips and captured his, kissing him almost hungrily and Max seemed to instantly deepen it, his tongue in her mouth, his fingers in her hair, keeping their mouths molded together.  
“Max,” she gasped against his mouth, her arms sliding around his shoulders, her fingers grasping the black material of the suit jacket he wore.  
He reluctantly pulled back but only to hit the button on his side of the limo, trying to breathe and speak even as Alex latched her lips to his neck and began sucking and kissing his skin.  
“Uh, can you not take us right to the reception?” Max tried not to moan over the intercom to the driver as Alex now bit down on his earlobe before sucking on it gently.  
But hearing his request, Alex pulled back, looking at him with wide eyes. “Max, don’t ask him to do that. He’ll know what we’re doing back here!” She hissed quietly and it almost made Max want to start laughing.  
“Very good, Mr. Lord,” the driver answered back before there was silence again and Max turned back towards Alex, his hands running up her legs, disappearing underneath her white dress, beginning to push it upwards towards her hips.  
“Max,” she tried to protest, putting her hands on his chest, but he leaned towards her and latched his lips onto the spot right near her ear.  
“Alex, I have the feeling that the driver already knows what we’re doing back here,” he told her, listening to the way her breath caught in her throat as his hand slipped between her thighs.  
“The partition is up so he can’t see back here…” he nipped at the delicate flesh of the side of her throat with his teeth, making her gasp, before he soothed the spot over with his tongue.  
“So, really, we only have to worry about whether or not you can keep quiet,” he finished with a smile.  
“I love you,” he murmured in her ear, as he kept caressing and kissing her body.  
His lips were pressed to the side of her throat now and Alex gripped the short hair on the back of his head and still trying to breathe, she turned her head and kissed him between his eyebrows, his lips blooming into a smile.  
“I love you, too,” she whispered back.  
“Do your feet still hurt?” He asked, pulling his head back, looking at her.  
She stared at him for a moment, her brows furrowing. “My feet… oh,” she realized and then smiled, almost laughed. “No, definitely not. Nothing hurts right now.”  
They both laughed before he captured her lips again.  
“Do you think we have time?” She asked, speaking against his mouth, not wanting to break away from him to ask the question.  
“Thank god I spent all of that money having the hotel set up a romantic suite for tonight,” Max smirked. “All you need, apparently, is the backseat of a limo.”  
She giggled at that and swatted at his chest.  
Alex theb lifted her head, finally pulling her veil off, tossing it onto the floor next to her high heels, before situating herself on the seat and under Max.  
“Are we good to go?” She asked and he looked at her, smirking, wanting to laugh.  
He shook his head slightly, as if he still couldn’t quite grasp that this was really happening to him.  
“I’m about to make love to you in your wedding dress on the way to our reception,” he told her as if she couldn’t figure out what was going on.  
She smiled up at him, her fingers again grabbing hold of his tie but she didn’t pull. “I’ve been wanting to do this with you since I came up the aisle and saw you standing on the altar,” she admitted, almost blushing from her reveal.  
Max stared at her for another moment and suddenly, sex wasn’t on his mind.  
He slowly lowered himself on top of her, his body cradled between her legs, and their eyes remained locked together. She smiled, almost nervously at the intensity she found staring back at her, and she almost wanted to look away but couldn’t.  
“You’re perfect for me, Alex Lord,” he said softly, still staring as if he couldn’t believe that she was there with him, that they were both there in this position and situation.  
Alex immediately beamed upon hearing her new name and she slid her arms around his shoulders, one hand scratching the short hairs on the back of his head. “Good thing you married me then,” she teased lightly though her heart was pounding in her chest and happy tears stung the corners of her eyes. “You married me,” she whispered breathlessly and it was Max’s turn to grin.  
“Actually, you marrying me is what’s amazing,” he said quietly, still amazed that she did.  
They both remembered quite well how much they didn't stand each other just two years ago.  
“Mr. And Mrs. Lord, we’re here,” the driver informed them through the intercom.  
Smiling at Max, Alex was the one to reach out now and hit the button on her side of the limo.  
“Actually, we’re going to need you to circle the block a few more times,” she said.  
“But he’ll know what we’re doing back here,” Max mocked her and she laughed, forgetting to pull her finger away from the button.  
“No problem, madam,” the driver said and Max and Alex could hear him smiling through the intercom.  
They felt the limo pull away from the curb and continue on down the street and they stared at one another, neither moving, almost afraid to blink or breathe.  
And then, never moving his eyes from hers, he reached down between their bodies, Alex helping him by situating her dress and moving her panties to the side as he guided himself to her, sliding in, their eyes closing and Alex arched slightly, moaning as she almost always did when Max first connected his body with hers.  
They seemed to open their eyes at the same time and they didn’t look away the entire time as Max slowly thrust back and forth, taking his time, Alex moving with him, her arms around his waist.  
They made love slowly, as if they didn’t have anywhere else to be that day and both were wishing that they didn’t.  
“How would it look if we didn’t show up to our own wedding reception?” Alex voiced the question they were both thinking and Max grinned.  
“I have a feeling our friends would expect that from us,” he joked and she laughed.  
Alex tilted her chin up and gave him a soft kiss. “I call Kara.”  
“Right now?”  
“No,” she laughed again. “After… And I tell her- Oh!… I tell her to make sure that everyone enjoys the food and open bar.”  
Max stared at her. “You’re serious.”  
She simply smiled in response and Max kissed her fiercely on the mouth and his thrusts sped up. “You really are perfect for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your opinion, all feedback is really appreciated!


End file.
